A Chance Encounter
by sunniebelle
Summary: With flights cancelled, two strangers decide to drive across England to get to their destination. Is it friendship that they feel or could it be something more?


Rose Tyler held back a groan of frustration as another teller informed her that her flight, and indeed, all flights leaving the airport were cancelled. Even better news was no one knew how long it would take to get them going again.

Letting a breath slowly out through her nose, so she doesn't scream in frustration, she turned and walked back to the crowded waiting area of the airport.

Trying not to look at anyone around her, she takes the first seat she finds. It just so happens to be next to a very handsome man with really great hair and a pair of specs that admittedly look really sexy on him. Trying to control her thoughts and her blush, she settles her handbag at her feet and tries to look anywhere but at him.

"Flights still cancelled, eh?"

God, even his voice is sexy. Beginning to wonder if she accidentally ingested an aphrodisiac, she turns to find a pair of chocolate-brown eyes staring back at her.

"Yes, unfortunately. And apparently no one knows when they'll be running again." She shouldn't—she never knows when paparazzi are going to spring out of nowhere for a photo of the Vitex heiress—but she can't seem to help herself, so she extends her hand out to him.

"I'm Rose, by the way. Rose Tyler."

His grip is firm, his hand warm, as he shakes her hand. "Doctor Johnathan McCrimmon. Tyler. Tyler. Why does that name sound familiar? Wait, are you related to Peter Alan Tyler? The owner of Vitex?"

"'S my father." She tries to hide a smile as his eyes get huge.

"You're the Vit—" he nearly shouts, before she shushes him.

"You're the Vitex heiress?!" he asks in a loud whisper. "Blimey. Never thought I'd find myself talking to an heiress. Good businessman, Peter Tyler. But I got to say that Vitex drink is rubbish."

At her snort of laughter he seems to realize what he just said and is turning a delightful shade of red.

"Sorry, that was rude wasn't it. My sister, Donna, is always going on about how rude I am. Rude and not ginger, that's me."

"It's alright. I don't much care for it either. Just don't tell my dad or the press that."

Seeing his smile, she's pretty sure if she were standing, she'd be going weak in the knees.

"So then, Rose Tyler. What brings you to the airport?"

Over the next two hours they talk about random things, laughing and teasing each other like they were old friends getting reacquainted.

Neither one of them really seemed to want to leave the other's company, but they did have places to be, so the Doctor—as she had started to call him, just to see his smile, and the crinkles around his eyes that would appear, when she did so—offered to go check on the flight details.

A few minutes later he came back with the same—but slightly worse— information, instead of an unknown period of time, it was now indefinitely.

"You know, I've been thinking. You said you have to get to Edinburgh, yeah? I'm going to Carlisle, and it's only a couple hours further to Edinburgh. What if we drove?"

He sat back in his seat, seeming to think about this. "Excellent idea, actually. We could split the cost of a rental and petrol, and make it there before dark, at least to Carlisle anyway. Certainly better than waiting here for a flight that might never happen."

She gave him a tongue touched smile and flushed a bit when his gaze landed on her mouth. She pulled out her mobile and within a few minutes had arranged for a car to be dropped off at the front entrance of the airport.

"Um, Rose? Uh, I think they've found you."

She looked up to see what he was referring to, and her heart sank to see several paparazzi making their way through the crowds over to her.

Suddenly Johnathan's hand was clasped in hers, and when she looked up at him, he had a manic smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Run!" he whispered, pulling her to her feet.

They made their way through the crowd, barely getting apologies out as they jostled people and tried to avoid knocking anyone over in their hurry. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much.

When they got to the entrance, they made it past security with a flash of their ID's. Although she didn't hear what Johnathan said to the officer, she noticed that the half dozen camera-wielding men got trapped at the door.

She didn't know if it was karma, providence, or just really excellent timing, but their rental car was pulling up to the curb just as the paparazzi managed to make their way through security.

Dashing to the car, Rose signed the form in a hurry that the man was droning on about, while Johnathan started the car. Once she was in the car, they were driving away just as the group of photographers reached the curb.

For the space of several heartbeats there was silence in the car, then they were suddenly laughing hysterically. It wasn't until their sides ached and Johnathan complained about not being able to see for the tears in his eyes, that they stopped laughing and teasing each other about their little getaway adventure.

When Rose looked down at her feet, she noticed the bag she'd forgotten about in all the madness. Realizing he must have grabbed it for her, she suddenly leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. Her face reddened when he quickly turned his head to her, his eyes large and the surprise evident on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, obviously having to make an effort to focus on his driving instead of looking at her.

"Sorry, I…well, thank you." She said, her words escaping her.

"What? I mean, you're welcome? What did I do that required thanking, though? I didn't really even do anything."

"Actually you did. First you helped me escape a very awkward situation that could have been quite the spectacle. And second…I don't know when the last time was I had such fun. And certainly never while trying to escape the paparazzi."

He smiled that make-her-knees-go-weak smile at her again. "You're most welcome, Rose Tyler."

An hour later they agreed to stop for tea and a rest. Rose marveled a bit that she was so comfortable with this man who was practically a complete stranger. Their conversation through tea and during their drive never seemed to lull; their topics ranged far and wide, and their laughter was frequent.

Roughly five hours later, she was directing him to her destination, her voice subdued now that their time together was drawing to a close. It was only then that the silence became heavy.

Sitting in front of the building, Rose finally glanced over and caught him staring at her. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. When his jaw snapped shut and he turned his head to face the front, she spoke.

"I'm suddenly really glad our planes got cancelled, Doctor, otherwise I might never have met you." She felt oddly choked up, forcing herself to swallow the lump gathering in her throat.

She leaned towards him and gave him another lingering kiss on the cheek, her fingers tracing his sideburns. As she pulled back, he surged forward and captured her lips in a tender, lingering kiss that made tears burn behind her eyes. She felt his hand cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing softly against her jaw.

What was it about this man that made her feel like she was leaving part of her heart behind?

"I really don't like goodbyes, and I really hope that this is not one. So at the risk of being extremely presumptuous, I'll say see you later, Rose Tyler." He whispered against her lips, causing a tingling sensation to race down her spine.

"Me, too." she said.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her business card, tucking it into his lapel pocket.

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

Her steps slowed the closer she got to the door. Her mind adamantly told her to keep walking.

Not knowing what she would find or what would happen, she turned around, her eyes and heart searching for the chocolate-brown orbs of one unforgettable man.

* * *

Part of Tumblr's Writer's Month Writing Challenge for August 2019.  
All rights for Doctor Who and its characters belong to the BBC.  
Day 4 prompt: road trip


End file.
